


An annoying habit

by Ruby_slippers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slippers/pseuds/Ruby_slippers
Summary: The ache of missing the one you love :-)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	An annoying habit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of love for a Monday :-)

The watch on Ben’s wrist vibrated to life startling him from his sleep.   
Morning again.  
He switched it off stretching out, and reaching over to Callum. The bed was cold and empty, he was alone again.  
Callum on another night shift, another night shift that must have run over. This was becoming an annoying habit, it had been 2 days now, and they hadn’t been together once, Callum going into work before Ben got home, and returning in the morning after Ben had gone to work.

Ben reached over to the bedside table putting on his glasses and grabbing his phone. Another text from Callum.

‘Not going to make it back in time this morning sorry. Love you x’

Yeah, this was becoming a really annoying habit. 

Ben got up and went to the bathroom, cleaning his teeth and having a shower. Returning to the bedroom he quickly dressed and did his hair, putting in his contacts and connecting his CI. He grabbed his phone sighing and quickly text Callum back.

‘You will be home later won’t you? x’

He waited momentarily for a reply, when it didn’t come he slipped his phone into his trouser pocket and went downstairs, Lexi would be up soon and he wasn’t looking forward to having to explain why Callum wasn’t there for the 3rd day in a row, hoping that her chocolate cereal might distract her from his continued missing presence.   
He was wrong.

“But where is he daddy? I miss him.”

“Me too baby, but you know sometimes he works at night.”

“But it isn’t night, it is day now and he still isn’t here”

“He had to work late.”

“Will he be here later?”

“I don’t know baby, I hope so”

“Me too”

After dropping Lexi at school, Ben made his way to the car lot. He clambered up the stairs, opening the door and slumping into his seat behind his desk. His whole body felt heavy with tiredness and longing. He had never felt like this before, the pure exhaustion from missing someone so much. He didn’t realise that getting engaged would make him love Callum more, and not seeing him for days had created an ache in his heart and a lump in his stomach, he didn’t feel complete unless Callum was with him. Waking up in Callum’s arms was the perfect way to start the day, without him, his day felt empty, meaningless and his heart sad.  
He checked his phone again for a reply and felt worse when there wasn’t one. I’ll take that as a no then he thought.

At lunchtime Ben strolled over to the minute mart to grab a sandwich, he couldn’t face the café, painting a smile on for his mum when his heart was aching, his phone buzzing in his pocket on the walk back, with Callum’s reply.

‘I’ll try. Love you x’

The day passed as normal, a few customers, some paperwork and one sale. It was slow, boring, and at 5 he decided to go home. Another evening alone without Callum was not something that he was looking forward to, but at least with each day he was getting closer to Callum having a day off.

Ben crossed the square walking with his head down and shoulders high, he felt like he was carrying a huge weight of sadness, he was lost without Callum, his other half. His better half.

Ben opened the front door to his home, their home, it was dark, clearly no one was home. He walked through the house to the kitchen and turned on the light, startled by the person sat at the table.

“Surprise!”

“Babe!” Ben said as Callum rose scooping him up in his arms. “What are you doing here in the dark?”

“Well it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I had the light on!”

“Nutter!” Ben said holding him tighter. “You’re finally home” he said pulling back from their embrace as Callum cupped Ben’s face with his hands.

“I’m sorry it’s been such a crazy week, I’ve missed you so much” Callum said as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’ve missed you too, so much, I don’t think I can stand a week like this again.” Ben said wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist.

“Oh baby” Callum said kissing him again. “I’m sorry”

“I hate sleeping without you, and waking up without you is torture. You need to finish on time Cal, I need you” Ben said, his bottom lip wobbling slightly.

“I’m sorry baby, things just got out of hand this week, I promise I’ll try harder next time I’m on nights” Callum stroked a hand down Ben’s cheek.

“Oh god, when is that?” Ben said panicked.

“Not for a few weeks, I’m off for 2 days now, then back on earlies.”

“Thank god for that!” Ben sighed with relief. “Where is everyone?”

“Well, I’ve already been told off my Lex” Callum giggled. “Lo has taken her over to Billy’s and I think your dad is in the pub”

“Again?”

“Hmm, think he went to talk to Sharon”

“Well that’s up to him I suppose, but at least that means I have got you all to myself” Ben said, his eyes twinkling.

“I love you” Callum breathed out pulling Ben in for another kiss. “God I’ve missed kissing you.”

“Look at us, a couple of days apart and we are a mess”

“I don’t like a couple of hours apart, let alone days.”

“Me neither” Ben chuckled. “So dinner or bed?”

“Definitely bed” Callum said, taking Ben by the hand and heading towards the stairs.


End file.
